


At Masters Command

by I_Love_Fandoms



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Human Wheatley, Light fluff at the end, Other, Switch!Wheatley, Undefined Gender Reader, implied praise kink, light pet play, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Fandoms/pseuds/I_Love_Fandoms
Summary: It's been a long day and having been around so many people looking for a way to step on every single one of your nerves, you need to wind down. Luckily for you, your boyfriend Wheatley is more than happy to help...
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	At Masters Command

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of talking in a discord group I'm in, I ended up writing this little beauty for the thirsty bastards I call my friends.

Your day has been long and bothersome, people being annoying and getting on your nerves until you wanted to slam your head against a wall repeatedly. But now you don’t even think about that. Not when you have your pet right there, tied down to the bed and fully exposed to you. Sitting in your comfortable chair you lazily play with yourself, watching your pet squirm in a futile effort to free himself, already hard and leaking.

“ _Please, Master_.” The way he begs for you yearns for you to touch him where he desires it the most is like music to your ears. It's so easy to see how much he needs it, the twitching of his cock telling you everything you need to know. 

“Not yet, my pet. You haven't earned it yet. But keep being a good boy, and maybe I'll reward you~” He can only whine in response, trembling from the barely contained need, but still eager to please. He’s so obedient, such a good boy, but you’re not done with him. Not yet. Getting out of the chair you calmly move to the bed, watching his eyes light up with hope before you can no longer see his face as you promptly straddle it. “Lick.” You trained him well, each stroke of his tongue setting your nerves on fire, nearly making you forget to breathe. The clinking of the cuffs keeps you from losing focus though, a thrill shooting up your spine knowing how much he wants to touch you, but just can’t.

Running your fingers through that soft golden blonde hair of his you struggle to keep your hips still, that tongue action of his a marvel in of itself, and before you know it you tip over the edge of climax, forcing you to support yourself against the headboard of the bed to keep from falling off. Through it all, he keeps pleasing you, though the strokes are slower to help you come down from the mind-numbing orgasm. With a soft sigh as you catch your breath, you give his head a little pat, adoring how he tries to lean into the gentle affection. “Good boy~” You swore that if he had a tail, it would wag up a storm right now. But he did good, you’re already more relaxed, and for that, he has earned his reward. Moving down his body, you lean over the edge of the bed to take out your little ‘play box’, and you swear you can hear his breath catch in anticipation. “You’ve done so well, my pet, you deserve your reward~ The usual, or the ribbed one?~” He squirms a bit, biting his lip in a way that just makes you want to corrupt him further. “ _Ah, the ribbed one please, Master_ ..”   
  


Crooning softly you dig out the ribbed vibrating plug along with the lube, making sure to warm the liquid between your fingers before teasingly trailing them around his opening, causing him to whine and try to press back into the sensation, but you won’t give him that satisfaction. “Be still, pet.” A shudder shoots through his body hearing your commanding voice, twitching and trembling as he struggles to remain still while you tease him. He’s about to reply, but whatever he has to say is replaced with a soft gasp as you finally push two fingers inside, causing his cock to twitch.

“ _Oooh, Master_ …~” You’ve barely started to prepare him, but he already looks like he’s in heaven, eyes half-lidded and goosebumps appearing on his skin. It’s a delicious sight, but you know that it will only get better. Smirking you feel around a bit before finding what you’re looking for, and pressing into that bundle you watch as his whole body arch, a gasping moan escaping him just in sync with some pre. Toying with that bundle of sensitive nerves you watch him squirm and clutch the sheets, his voice slowly reaching in pitch before a pleading whine escapes him as you pull your fingers out, satisfied with the preparation. Whatever disappointment he had vanished swiftly as you slowly eased the toy into him, his warbling of delight telling just how much he wants it.   
  


You know you’ve hit your target when he lets out a soft shuddering moan, and you take a moment to ever so lightly trace an invisible pattern on his thighs, enjoying the smooth skin and how he struggles to remain still as you have commanded him before you press the ON button on the remote. And as the toy buzzes to life, your pet is quickly reduced to a mess, his moans interrupting his little chant of _yes_ and _thank you, master_. Wrapping a hand around his cock you stroke it slowly, almost teasingly, and don’t even try and stop him as he bucks in your hand. He deserves as much, you decide, leaning down and nibbling on his neck, making him expose it to you in an act of submission.

“You’re such a good boy, Wheatley, such a good boy. You make Master proud.” It’s so easy to see and hear his reaction to the praise, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck to his shoulders, the wonderment in his voice even as he’s too busy moaning and gasping to even try and form the most simple of responses, and the little hitches in his breath. Still, he manages to speak. “ _I’m… so close, Master_ !” Usually, you would’ve loved to draw this out, but he’s been so good, and you’re tired from the long day. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with breaking routine once in a while. “Then come, my pet.”   
  


It’s all he needs, and it’s with a primal cry of bliss that he can allow himself to tip over the edge, spilling onto your hand as his body arches taught like a bow. You turn off the toy, but you keep slowly stroking his cock as he comes down from the orgasm, watching him go completely limp and trying to catch his breath. Letting go, you take out the wet wipes and gently clean him up, but don’t bother to remove the toy, before uncuffing his limbs. Once you pack it all away, you lay down next to him and take him into your arms before pulling the blanket over you both. 

Wheatley clings onto you limply, nuzzling his face into your chest with a soft happy sound, and the tired but satisfied soft look he gives you nearly makes your heart melt, just as much as he seems to melt against you as you rub his back. As much as this day sucked, you can always count on your sweet Wheatley to make you feel better, and you tell him that, giggling a little seeing a fresh blush appear on his cheeks. Both of you are tired, however, and with a lazy, loving kiss you two drift off to sleep, snuggled together in each other’s arms.


End file.
